battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Type 100
The Type 100 was a Japanese submachine gun designed in 1940 by Nambu Arms Manufacturing Company. It was first issued to the Imperial Japanese Army in 1940, usually only to officers, and its production continued to the end of the war. It used the 8x22mm Nambu cartridge in a 30-round magazine. Early models had a rate of fire of 450 rounds per minute, however, the 1944 models had a rate of fire of ~800 rounds per minute. It was heavily based on the Bergmann Mp18, and used a chrome body for resistance against humidity, giving it a sleek, silver-like finish. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the Type 100 is issued to the Imperial Japanese Navy Infantry kit. It is a direct equivalent to the US counterpart, the Thompson, the two weapons being statistically identical. It is a fully automatic weapon capable of efficiency in close quarters, but it's performance deteriorates at longer ranges since the player cannot aim down sights. It is capable of killing an enemy within around 7 to 10 body shots, though its mediocre accuracy will require a few more shots to finally kill an enemy. Gallery File:Type_100_SMG.jpg|The Type 100 in Battlefield 1943. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in singleplayer, the Type 100 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 makes a brief appearance in the opening mission, Operation Aurora. It is the first gun the player uses. It is not included in multiplayer. It is one of the two usable infantry weapons during Operation Aurora and one of the two weapons available in singleplayer that is not a collectible weapon. It has a high rate of fire and effective damage, as well as generally clear iron sights. It has medium recoil and it is slightly ineffective at long ranges because of its mediocre accuracy. Gallery Type 100 Hand BC2.png|The Type 100 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Type 100 OS BC2.png|The Type 100's iron sights. Note how only the front sight is used as the unused aperture rear sight is obscured in the lower half. BFBC2Game 2013-04-17 13-32-54-23.png|Type 100 Battlefield V }} The Type 100 is a weapon featured in Battlefield V, introduced in the War in the Pacific Tides of War chapter. Available for the Medic, it is one of four default weapons that were added for the US and Japanese factions. The weapon is the second SMG, following the ZK-383, to have an integral Bipod. The Type 100 can be considered a lower damage but more controllable alternative within the high ROF subcategory of submachine guns, comprised of the Suomi KP/-31, MP28 and M1928A1. Possessing lower base damage, the weapon is a five shot kill out to only 10m, after which point it suffers relatively severe damage drop-off, typically taking an extra bullet or two to kill at all ranges except maximum. However to balance this the Type 100 has a high fire rate of 720 RPM, combined with the lowest recoil amongst the submachine guns, tied with the default ZK-383. This allows the weapon to keep pace with most others at close range, while also helping accuracy at medium range with minimal compensation. Recoil can be further reduced by using the bipod, although mediocre muzzle velocity can interfere with hit probability and long range. Magazine capacity and reload speed are both standard. In regard to Specializations, the Type 100 grants benefits to both static and movement-orientated playstyles, complementing its inherent versatility. The left path of Slings and Swivels, Enhanced Grips, Polished Action and Recoil Buffer assist greatly when hipfiring, and lowers per-shot vertical recoil to an all around impressive 0.24. On the right, Quick Aim, Custom Stock, Lightened Stock and Barrel Bedding together improves accuracy and responsiveness when mobile or otherwise. Gallery BFV Type 100 Standing.jpg BFV Type 100 Sights.jpg|Iron Sights BFV Type 100 Reloading.jpg|Reloading Trivia *In Battlefield 1943, it is a direct equivalent in stats to the USMC Thompson. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, during the final cutscene of Operation Aurora, the Type 100 in Thomas Wyatt's hands does not have a magazine inserted, but actually has the magazine stuck under the gun itself.YouTube - Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Mission 1 'Operation Aurora' Part 2 of 2 Walthrough in HD - retrieved July 26, 2010 *When reloading the Type 100 in Battlefield V, the character will discard an emptied magazine, but will retain a partial magazine.is this the most HIDDEN videogame DETAIL ever? | Battlefield 5 Hidden Details - YouTube, retrieved 2019-12-21 External links *Type 100 on Wikipedia *Type 100 on Modern Firearms References Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1943 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific